


Nightmares that make dreams come true

by ImagineYourself



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angsty Schmoop, Bottom Dean, Bunker Sex, Dom!Castiel, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship - Dean/Cas, Fingering, Insecurity, Love Confessions, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Slow Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, angsty sex, i guess??, not really sure how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineYourself/pseuds/ImagineYourself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stood at the doorway for a long moment, light spilling in behind him. His heart clenched and he almost turned around to leave when a groggy voice asked, "Sammy? That you?"  </p><p>"Yeah sorry. I uh..." he moved closer whispering. Dean's eyes were bright, catching the faint light from the hall as he turned to look at his brother. "I had a nightmare and I..." he trailed off, suddenly sure this was a terrible idea. With pursed lips he rubbed the back of his neck and made to turn around.</p><p>"Dude you're like 30."  </p><p>"I know I just..." </p><p> Dean shuffled around on the bed. "Come on, get over here."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares that make dreams come true

**Author's Note:**

> actually crying in corner. don't mind me..
> 
> I've had the actual worst writer's block for like 4 months and I promise I'm attempting to work on things I just am so busy with classes and work and ugh. This is my start back into writing again so I apologize for any blah-ness in general and maybe some ooc? I dunno. tbh I don't care right now because I wrote something and it's a fairly good length. Of course it's straight up porn but hey, that's fine. I don't really know what this is.

Sam was 16 the last time he crawled in bed with his brother because of a nightmare. He didn't even bother waking Dean up, just slid under the blankets and pressed their backs together, his brother a warm line of comfort in the night.

Sam was 31 when he woke from a particularly devastating nightmare unlike he'd had in several years. It came as no surprise that seconds later he found himself walking through the bunker halls to his brother's room and less of a surprise that when he opened the door quietly he saw two sleeping forms in Dean's bed, curled up in the middle.

He stood at the doorway for a long moment, light spilling in behind him. His heart clenched and he almost turned around to leave when a groggy voice asked, "Sammy? That you?"

"Yeah sorry. I uh..." he moved closer, whispering. Dean's eyes were bright, catching the faint light from the hall as he turned to look at his brother. "I had a nightmare and I..." he trailed off, suddenly sure this was a terrible idea. With pursed lips he rubbed the back of his neck and made to turn around.

"Dude you're like 30."

"I know I just..."

Dean shuffled around on the bed. "Come on, get over here." Sam stood there awkwardly for another moment before stepping over. “Cas,” Dean muttered, voice deep and low, rich with sleep. A mumble answered him before the other man slowly opened his eyes, blinking several times.

“Wha—?” Castiel asked ineloquently, glancing above Dean to see Sam standing with a sheepish expression.

“I can just—” Sam started to say.

Dean shushed him over his shoulder and wrapped a hand around Cas' hip. “Cas could you scoot over? Sam had a bad dream.”

With bleary eyes Cas nodded and moved back so that he was on the far edge of the bed. Dean did the same towards his edge then tossed his covers down to his feet, grabbed Sam's arm, and pulled the taller man over him and into the middle of the bed. Sam made a sound kind of like a dying wendigo and landed with one arm trapped uncomfortably underneath him. Dean managed to get the blankets up and over them while Sam flopped onto his back and huffed out a breath.

Immediately, Castiel got up close and personal with Sam's shoulder and tossed an arm over him that landed on his stomach while Dean did about the same on the other side. As a pair they effectively trapped Sam between them in an almost cuddly but not quite kind of way. Sam was more than a little confused and he didn't know what to do with his own arms so he awkwardly crossed them over his chest.

“I'm sorry you had a bad dream,” Cas mumbled quietly, breath hot through the cloth of Sam's t-shirt, almost sending a shiver down Sam's spine. Almost being the key word.

“Thanks, Cas,” Sam squeaked in reply.

Dean made a grumbling sound. “Go back to sleep,” he mumbled, face buried in his pillow by Sam's arm. At that, the younger Winchester breathed out slowly and tried to relax. Tried to ignore the two men very close on either side of him more like.

Suddenly Castiel laughed breathily. “Hey Dean,” he called, voice gravelly. “We finally got your brother into bed with us.”

Sam felt himself tense up though Dean didn't even twitch. “Man, shut up and go to sleep,” his brother just groaned in reply. “Now you made him all uncomfortable.”

“Uh,” Sam choked.

Cas nuzzled at his shoulder. “I'm sorry, that wasn't my intention.”

“That's okay.” Sam was seriously going to have to check in the morning that his voice wasn't permanently squeaky. He forcibly started to make his muscles relax despite the fact that his brain was moving a thousand miles an hour as he tried to puzzle out if he was still dreaming or not.

He stopped wondering a moment later when Cas continued, “It's just, I've always known about how much your brother loves you and it doesn't bother me at all. Actually I find it quite touching after everything the two of you have been through.”

Sam felt like he couldn't breathe. “What are you talking about?”

Dean groaned beside him and halfheartedly slapped Cas' arm where it lay still on Sam's abdomen. “Dude this is not the time! It's like 3 in the morning.”

“Which is why it is the perfect time,” Cas retorted, voice a little louder though he'd barely moved and was still relaxed where he lay. “Because you won't talk about it any other time and Sam has a right to know.”

“I—” Sam wasn't sure what he was trying to say, “I should go” or maybe “I don't understand”, but it didn't matter anyway. Cas was heaving himself up onto one elbow, other arm still on Sam and now bunching some of the fabric of his shirt into his hand.

“Cas, please, not tonight.” Dean was trying to raise his head a little to meet the former angel's eyes, but Sam was finally stirring into action.

He got partway up onto his elbows before Cas shoved him back down with a hand on his chest. “Yes tonight, Dean. You've been telling me for years that you would talk to him about this and you haven't.”

“Guys—”

Sam was cut off as Dean sat up more fully, holding himself up with one hand, knees bending and digging into Sam's legs. “What? I never said I wanted to talk about it. Why would I want him to know that?” Dean almost shouted, eyes hooded and unreadable in the dimness of the room.

Cas didn't stop him when Sam moved again, twisting around to shove his brother's back into the mattress. “Dean, shut up,” he said plainly, almost sighing the words. He held Dean's arms down and stared at his face, usually so easy for Sam to read but now completely closed off. “You're in love with me, aren't you?”

Dean bit the inside of his cheek. “I just wanna go back to sleep, okay?” His eyes glinted with the low light as he looked away from Sam's prying gaze and in the direction of Cas, who was now watching with a petulant look on his face.

“Come on, you stubborn jerk. You'll talk over me but you won't talk to me?” Sam said, not sure if he was pleading with his brother or trying not to yell at him.

“Sam...” Dean mumbled, face scrunching up and marring his features with a scowl.

“Fine.” The younger Winchester flailed around a moment as he tried to get off the bed, vaulting over Dean and managing somehow to land on his feet on the dark floor. “Just go back to sleep. Forget about it.”

“Wait—” Cas' voice was suddenly loud in the tense silence that filled the past few seconds. There was a bit of shuffling and a curse that was definitely Dean.

Sam had the door halfway opened before he stopped. Light was coming in from the hall and with it he could see better the two men on the bed when he turned back. His brother was rubbing his arm like Cas must have pinched him or something of the like but stopped and met his gaze when he realized Sam had turned back. Cas was getting out of the bed, clad only in boxers, and both brothers glanced at him.

“Sam, I can't just... you know!” Dean said haltingly, sitting up fully, still on the bed.

Several feelings crashed over Sam at once and he wasn't too sure just what they were. He knew his heart was clenching as was his jaw as he took in the expression on Dean's face. “Why don't we just ignore this and forget—!” He was cut off abruptly as Cas grabbed onto his head, shoved him back into the door frame, and slammed a kiss onto his mouth.

Sam was reeling when Cas broke away after a moment and looked over his shoulder to say, “Dean I swear if you don't get over here right now I'm going to take Sam back to his room and have my own way with him.”

“Shit,” Dean cursed, loud enough that Sam could clearly hear the hitch in his breath. He opened his mouth to say something against Castiel's statement, but the former angel took the chance to pull him into another kiss. Sam was being pressed back with Cas' hips, the corner of the wall digging into his spine, his head spinning. A second body came up close to him and a familiar hand rested on his shoulder.

“What do you want me to do?” Dean asked, causing Cas to finally back off, sliding his hands down Sam's chest as he backed away a step.

There was a smirk on the angel's face as he moved around Sam and pushed him off the wall and towards Dean. He moved Sam's arms so they rested lightly around Dean's hips and Dean's automatically wrapped around his brother's body, as if he could read what Cas wanted. Or maybe they'd just done this before enough times that it was muscle memory to Dean. Sam was still a little too out of his mind to really consider that idea. He thought he might have heard Cas saying something like, “Kiss him,” but it could have been his imagination. Either way, Dean's lips were on his and Cas' hand on the back of his head encouraged Sam to reciprocate.

It was incredibly surreal, to say the least, from Sam's perspective. He didn't really realize he was moving until Cas started pushing them onto the bed. Dean fell first and dragged Sam with him, their noses bumping as the kiss was dropped in favor of a terse moment to catch each other's breaths and lock eyes. Sam couldn't say it was the best kiss he'd ever had because he couldn't even remember the past ten seconds.

With a quiet, inward gasp, Sam brought them together again with a kiss, his hands on either side of Dean's body as he lay over his brother. Two sets of hands were on his back, keeping him grounded until he had to come up for air. Panting, Sam felt himself being flipped over, expecting to feel Dean follow after. What he felt instead was a hand on his chest and a knee between his legs.

With wide eyes he looked to his side to see Cas kneeling over the two brothers, his teeth hooked on Dean's bottom lip and his other hand knotted in Dean's hair. The elder Winchester's hands were on the former angel's hips, holding him up or trying to pull him closer, Sam couldn't tell. He watched the other two kiss confidently, obviously familiar which came as no surprise to Sam. He felt almost out of place for a moment before Cas' hand clutched the material of Sam's shirt, his body jerking slightly.

“Take this off,” he commanded, turning his mouth from Dean's just long enough to speak to Sam before diving back in and gathering a groan from Dean's lips. Sam was little jealous.

Quickly he shucked the shirt off, tossing it god knows where and clutching at Cas' arm when he took the opportunity to rake blunt nails down Sam's bare chest. Almost immediately, Cas was leaving Dean—who whined none too quietly—and claimed Sam's lips in a kiss that was just as possessive as he'd been with Dean. Sam felt his brother's hands on his skin, another pair of lips against his shoulder as he was preoccupied with Castiel's demanding mouth.

It was an onslaught of sensations that Sam hadn't prepared himself for; he wasn't quite sure if he could have prepared himself for the turn this night would take. First his brother had sort of confessed his feelings, and then he was getting into some heavy petting with both his brother _and_ Castiel, which in itself was kind of crazy to think about. As the realization hit him, Sam abruptly pushed Cas away, turning his head to try and catch his breath. “Wait,” he panted harshly.

“What's wrong?” Dean's voice was right by his ear, protectiveness clear in his tone. Sam glanced at him and saw worry in his eyes, a similar look in Cas' face, still above him.

“I'm fine, I'm just...” he paused and let out a breath. “What are we doing?”

“I—” Dean faltered, lips pursed.

Cas sat back, resting on Sam's leg lightly. “If you don't want to do this Sam, tell us now.”

“No, I want to! I'm just a little... lost.” Cas cocked his head and Sam snorted. “I mean what the hell, we're in an abandoned bunker filled with things most people wouldn't even dream of, and we've seen more in our lives than any one man should. And here I am in bed with an angel and my goddamn brother?” Sam felt a little hysterical by the time he finished speaking, but it was too late to take anything back.

“You don't have to be here,” his brother mumbled, shifting away a little like he was going to leave. Cas' hand on his shoulder kept him there, though, his other hand resting just under Sam's clavicle.

The former angel looked a little exasperated. Sam didn't blame him. “You two need to let go of everything and just let this moment happen. I know you both want it, so for your own sake, leave the thinking for the morning.”

Sam sighed a little but nodded his assent. His eyes locked with Dean's and he whispered, “Come here.”

The older brother was visibly tense but complied, scooting back over and allowing Sam to cup the back of his head with one large palm, pulling him gently into a kiss that was just this side of perfect. Sam bit Dean's lip, a jolt of electricity shooting through him at the sight of his dark eyes when they broke apart. Cas was watching with a gentle gaze, and he gladly leaned down and accepted Sam's lips as Dean kissed his brother's neck and shoulder again.

They all traded kisses, hands roaming between bodies, and Sam lost track of whose fingertips were where and whose mouth he was licking into. Slowly, Cas started rocking his pelvis into Sam's hip, grazes of his fingers growing harder and more insistent, just like the soft noises that fell from Dean's throat. It took them a long time to get a rhythm going, but the slow pace was just fine by Sam to start with.

Dean's breath was hot in Sam's ear as he eventually said, “I want you to fuck me.” Sam felt his breath hitch and Cas dug his teeth a little harder into the side of his neck as he turned his face to look at his brother.

“You sure?” Sam asked breathlessly.

Cas was the one who answered. “He loves getting fucked.” A hot tongue ran up to Sam's chin. “He'll come just on your fingers inside of him. And when he gets a thick cock in there to fill him up, he's so tight and responsive.” The former angel's voice was dark and sultry and Sam felt his dick twitch just from the deep timbre.

A moan was torn from his chest when Dean's hand cupped him through his boxers, precome wetting the material. “You wanna fuck me, right little brother?” he mumbled, a little bit of flirting mixed with a little bit of apprehension.

“God, yes,” Sam told him, voice filled with wonder.

“Grab the lube, Dean,” Cas said, moving off of them so that Dean could move. He stiffly left the bed to go to his dresser. “And take your boxers off. You too,” he added, looking down at Sam with an unreadable expression. The two of them managed to get Sam fully undressed and Cas as well, Dean coming back to the bed bare and with a small bottle in hand.

Cas reached out to him and Dean became pliant, allowing himself to be pulled into a kiss, his erect cock brushing against Cas' stomach before he was laid down beside Sam. With a lingering kiss on Dean's chest, Cas retreated between the hunters legs, hands sliding down his thighs as they spread to show off what was hiding beneath. His cock rested against his abdomen and pulsed with blood and need. Sam ran his fingertips along his brother's hip and then his length, moving over so that he could press the tip between his lips, licking at the slit on the head. Dean positively writhed at that, a groan echoing through the room from his throat. One of his hands fisted in Sam's hair, attempting to push him lower to take more of his dick. Sam stubbornly resisted, getting another noise out of his brother that went straight to his own neglected dick.

Under hooded eyes, Sam looked up at Cas as the angel breathed in sharply. “Sam,” he said quietly but with conviction. Slowly, Sam pulled away from Dean and kissed his knee as he shuffled around to kneel beside Cas. “Coat your fingers,” Cas went on, handing over the bottle Dean had brought to the younger Winchester.

Sam did so liberally, making sure the lube was a little warmed up by the heat of his skin. “Dean?”

“Yeah, I'm fine,” the other brother nodded, breath whooshing out of him before his lungs refilled as he waited.

Cas guided Sam's hand with his own, even as he told them both, “Relax.” Toying around the outside of his hole, Sam slowly pushed his middle finger into his brother, feeling him clench around the digit before starting to calm a little. “Relax,” Cas repeated, softening the harshness of the command by leaning forward to run a hand down Dean's side and across his hip.

Dean nodded and slowly breathed out as he unwound back into the mattress. “Sammy,” he murmured, hand reaching out to clasp with Sam's free one. His hips jerked when Sam started moving back out and then slipped in again. Dean's body accepted the intrusion easily, helped along by the lube, sticky on Sam's skin. At the crook of the finger inside him, Dean cried out softly, his whole body twitching. When he opened his eyes again, having fallen shut momentarily, they were so dark and wide that Sam couldn't even see any green around the pupils.

The light coming in through the doorway was the only light on them, casting shadows over Dean from the other men, but still it was almost enough to see. Sam could see his hand moving below his brother, Dean's dick bobbing slightly with the movement of his hips. Cas' hands were on both brothers, urging them to keep moving before he took them back and fiddled with something.

“Can you take another?” Cas asked Dean, moving closer to Sam and letting the fingertips of of one hand touch lightly where Sam's digit was deep inside.

“Yeah,” Dean panted. He and Sam shared a gasp a moment later when one of Cas' fingers, already lubed, pushed into his ass beside Sam's. Dean managed to hiss, “Fuck, Cas!” between breaths that expanded his chest rapidly.

Sam and Cas quickly found a rhythm and as Sam watched a myriad of expressions flicker across Dean's face, the former angel busied himself sucking a hickey onto Sam's neck. He'd moved more behind Sam, guiding his arm to keep moving while his other arm snuck around Sam's waist.

“Add another,” Cas whispered to Sam, who complied almost immediately, relishing in the moan he got from Dean in response. Cas' hand snaked between Sam's thighs and stroked his cock, thick and leaking, with a sure grasp. Sam's head fell back on Cas' waiting shoulder as he choked on breath and almost came then and there. The only thing stopping him was Dean's muscles clenching on his and Cas' fingers, bringing him back from the edge.

“Don't come,” Dean said sharply, pulling on Sam's hand with trembling fingers, “unless it's in me.”

Sam groaned at those words alone. “Christ, Dean,” he mumbled, hearing Cas' low rumble of a laugh behind him. As Sam tried to get himself under control, he felt Cas add another finger to Dean so they both had two in. It was getting harder to move together in the tightness of Dean's channel, trying to meet his hips as he wordlessly asked for more.

Castiel's voice was warm in Sam's ear as he asked, “Ready?” At Sam's nod, he took their fingers from Dean's ass and let go of Sam's member, moving around the bed. He ended up getting Dean to his knees facing Sam, all but sitting on the younger man's lap. From behind Dean, Cas lifted the older hunter up and Sam guided his own cock into his brother as they were joined, Dean's hands on Sam's shoulders.

“Fuck,” Dean wheezed, shifting to get comfortable, Sam fully sheathed in him. Cas smirked over Dean's shoulder and Sam took Dean's lips to distract him for a moment. All three worked in tandem somehow to get Dean moving, pulling up and sinking down on his little brother. A soft chorus of grunts, sighs, and slapping skin echoed in the room.

Cas leaned around Dean enough to coax the hunter into turning his head and meeting him for a kiss. It was more tongue and breath than anything, but nobody minded. Sam was quite content to watch them through half-lidded eyes, hips thrusting in time to push into the wet heat that was his brother's ass. A couple of fingers began exploring where the two Winchesters were joined and drew a whine from Dean's lips that Cas ate right up.

No one was moving particularly fast, but Sam suddenly felt himself melting from the inside, heat building in slow electric currents in his groin. “Cas,” he mumbled, voice tight and a little desperate.

With a wink, Cas moved his mouth to suck on Dean's shoulder. “Dean?” he questioned softly. Dean just grunted instead of replying and leaned his head forward on Sam's. Without another word, Cas reached around and pinched one of Dean's nipples, his other hand presumably on his own dick.

Sam had one of his own hands on Dean's hip, still helping him move. The other was clutching onto Cas' arm, linking him to them both. Dean locked up abruptly, every muscle tightening, fingers like claws digging into Sam's flesh that just added an extra current underneath the clenching of his ass around Sam's cock. They came one after the other, soundless gasps breaking from lips that were almost close enough to touch, but lacked enough energy to actually get there. Cas gripped a handful of Sam's hair as he bit Dean's skin and came as well.

They sat as a panting group for a long few minutes until Dean winced and removed himself from Sam's lap, falling back and taking Cas down with him. Sam followed to Dean's side, flinging an arm across his brother's too-warm body. Eventually, Dean and Cas both shifted around, curling towards Sam with Dean in the middle, everyone's limbs tangled, buried under bodies and the blanket Cas had somehow managed to pull from under their feet.

Sam sighed into his brother's hair and let his fingers trail on Cas' ribs for a moment before settling back into stillness. “Dean,” he whispered, not quite sure if anyone knew what he wanted to say after that.

But Dean decided for him, grumbling into his chest, “I love you too, kid.”

“Can we sleep now?” Cas asked from the other side of the bed.

With a laugh, Sam kicked lightly at what he was pretty sure was Cas' shin and slid his hand to the man's chest, gathering Dean closer while still in contact with the angel. “Yeah,” he replied, ten thousand percent okay with what had just happened. He didn't even get the chance to think about the morning before sleep was taking him. The last thing he felt was Cas' hand on his thigh and Dean's steady breath tickling his sternum.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Really though, I promise I'm working on the last part of Test Driving, it's just gonna take some more time... I hope y'all liked this. Threesomes are really hard to write. This is the first one I've written that I actually like finished? Anyway, leave me some love <3


End file.
